


Among Shampoo and Soap's

by sagaluthien



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had one thing in mind and he didn't care if they weren't alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among Shampoo and Soap's

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this really worked, as it is has been quite sometime since I wrote a scene like this.

Dean cracked the bathroom door to look at his brother. Lucky for him and Castiel, Sam was sleeping heavily, and Dean hoped he wouldn't wake up; not for the time-being, at least. He closed the door and locked it, and then turned towards Castiel. 

The first thing that had to come off was that trench-coat, but he would make sure the other items did, as well. It wasn't surprising that Castiel seemed lost at to what was about to happen. Dean closed the distance between them and kissed the man. He did it for a long moment, and when he let Castiel collect himself, things went a lot faster. Clothes were discarded and their hands flew all over each other's bodies. 

When it occurred to Castiel what Dean was doing, their roles got reversed, and Dean was pushed into the corner of the shower. To be the one being dominated, it wasn't what Dean was used with, but he had to admit that having someone else taking charge was great. There was no problem following what Castiel wanted, and he was definitely not as unexperienced as he could appear to be.

Dean's scream was muffled by Castiel's mouth when he turned on the shower. Normally the water would've been cold, but the heat in the act made it close to perfect. He could feel how his dick harden even more than it had, when Dean had locked them in.

Castiel stroked along Dean's back, over his ass, and parted his buttocks, searching for his hole. Dean moved his legs little more apart to give the man more access. He thought he would be ready when Castiel penetrated him with his finger, but he stiffened, as he felt the burn.

"Relax."

Dean was left alone for a moment, and felt the coldness at once, though he could relax some and collect himself for the next round, especially when he saw the tube of lube Castiel had picked up. 

It was easier, and it definitely felt better when Castiel started to prepare him. To distract them some, Dean stretched for the bottle of shampoo and poured some into Castiel's hair. He worked up a good foam, and at the same pace, he was opened.

Castiel turned him around when he was ready, and Dean had to brace his hands on the wall to prevent being slammed into the wall, when he took Castiel's dick. When he was accustomed to it, he could push against Castiel thrusts and it got even better, when he felt a hand close around his dick.

Everything was over all too quick, Dean somehow coming earlier than he believed he could, and it felt good. Castiel came a minute later and filled Dean up. If Castiel hadn’t had such a good hold on him, Dean would have sunk down to the floor. He was turned around, so his back was against the wall, and so Castiel could easily kiss him.

Next he felt Castiel's hands stroke over him again, but with soap.

"Thanks." Dean whispered, as he felt a towel was wrapped over his shoulders.

"Thank you. We probably needed this."

Shortly afterwards, they were both under the quilt spread out on the bed, next to the one Sam was still sleeping. Dean wasn't sure if he had turned around or not, but he didn't care as he quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, Dean woke alone in the bed and to a very good smell in the room. He got up and said morning to the others in the room.

"Had a good night?!" Sam smiled at his brother and friend, as he gave Dean a mug with steaming coffee. 

 

*~* The End *~*


End file.
